gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
+Mart Tutorial Video
Synopsis (Summary) Gumball and Darwin are hired at the Elmore super-center and are forced to watch a mandatory employee tutorial video. NOTE: I haven't written in a long time and in fact, I'm writing this story on my vacation in Canada (which will take-up two weeks). I'll only be able to post stories here at night (some exceptions though). Please tell me if I misspell words, I'm very, well, lazy at the moment. This short story is a parody of the Krusty Krab tutorial video from Spongebob. Three locations have been spelled backwards. Can you find them all? Plot ''-Larry guides Gumball and Darwin to a sitting room. There Larry turns on the nearby tv and inserts a disk on the DVD player as the bored boys take a seat on the coach.-'' Larry: OK boys, as new employees of +Mart, you are required to watch this one hour tutorial video about how to do your jobs. Any questions? Gumball: Can I quit now? Larry: No. ''-Larry slams the door on the right side of the room as he leaves.-'' Gumball: Well, let's watch the video. You ready Darwin? Darwin? ''-Gumball looks next to him to find Darwin fast asleep.-'' Gumball: Dang it. Now I'mma have to watch the boring video by myself. ''-The video starts with the words "+Mart Tutorial Video Produced by Sauce Co. and Limited. Text by Hillbillie Joe."-'' Narrator: Hello employee. As the first to welcome you to your new glorious job at +Mart, let me be the first to say take a crap - uh . . . I mean congratiulations! You have been hired in one of the most sas marts in Eromle history. Your new job will take you far in the retail business. But before you get started, lets teach you about +Mart history. +Mart History Narrator: This supercenter would not have been possible without the will of one man: Poor E. Broke. In 1999 he founded +Mart (then called Gimme Cash Station) at a local neighborhood at Ainrofilac. It took 5 years for this small center to become the internationally known +Mart you know today. In 2007 - Hillbillie Bob: Hey Narrator, want a roadkill meat sub? Narrator: Mmmm . . . roadkill meat . . . ''-The screen turns black as the words "INTERVENTION" pop-up.-'' Gumball: Uh . . . this video made me bored and hungry! ''-Suddenly the screen returns to the original video.-'' Manager of +Mart (Larry): And don't let me find you eating illegal food in this office EVER AGAIN!!!! DO you here me?!?!?!? Hillbillie Bob: Yes manager. B*tch. Larry: WHAT DID YOU CALLL ME? Narrator -shuts door behind him as voices boom from behind the door-: Heh heh. Remember, no employee ever wants to be a Nazi. In other words, DO NOT PISS OFF LARRY! Anyway, on to part two of the video. How to Work Narrator: To work you job, you must have three essential supplies: your nametag, a pen, and 500 dollars in bank-robbed money. Why? Because your gonna be used as test subjects in torture devices - uh . . . I mean your going to work as cashiers. So, here are the major components of a cash register: *Numbered Keys (type prices of products sold to display how much money a customer owes) *The case (where money is kept. Yes, there are individual cases for certain types of money dollar bills, 5 dollar bills, etc. - Larry) *An ID (to help identify yourself.) Narrator: So now that you know how to work, this tutorial video is over. Have a great time working at +Mart! ''-The TV screen turns black as the credits to the video roll. Larry then burst through the door again and turns-off the TV.-'' Larry: So hopefully this tutorial video helped you understand how things work here at +Mart, right? Gumball: No. Not at all. Darwin -looking at the TV screen-: The video says "This is actually a bomb from Anihc that will blow-up in 3 seconds. ''-Suddenly the video explodes, destroying every bit of +Mart.-'' Larry -to smoke-covered Gumball and Darwin-: Your fired. THE END! Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Parody Fanfictions Category:Darwin 3288765 Fanfiction